Eternal
by radioactivespider1432
Summary: "I fell in love with you. I don't know how, and I definitely don't know why. I just did" "Okay. Thanks" FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. summary

**1995** was the year that Caroline Rose Argent was born.

 **2004** was the year she picked up her first crossbow and, unknowingly, started her hunter training.

 **2011** was the year she moved to Beacon Hills, found out the truth about her friends and family, defended her friends from her family, and lost her sister to a demon.

 **2012** was the year her supposedly dead aunt decided to make an appearance. It was also the year she fell for a certain blue-eyed Beta with anger issues but lost him to another girl.

 **2013** was the year she smiled a real smile at the said Beta just seconds before she pulled the trigger, effectively ending her life and another.

* * *

 **cast**

kiernan shipka **as** caroline argent

heather graham **as** margaret 'maggie' argent

dylan sprayberry **as** liam dunbar

* * *

 **i've decided to delete my _'still sane'_ story and create a new one, since i don't really like the storyline (weird i know). it'll have some similarities from _'still sane'_ , though, but the plot will be a mix of backward-forward. so keep an eye on the date listed.**

 **i do not own teen wolf or its plot. i only own caroline and part of her storyline. all rights belong to jeff davis.**

 **p.s. you can find this story on my wattpad: killerfrosts**


	2. playlist

**This Is Gospel** ⇢ Panic! At The Disco  
 _"If you love me let me go_  
 _'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_  
 _The fear of falling apart_  
 _And truth be told, I never was yours"_

 **Writing's On The Wall** ⇢ Sam Smith  
 _"I want to feel love, run through my blood"_

 **Ghost** ⇢ Halsey  
 _"I like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies"_

 **Fire Meets Gasoline** ⇢ Sia  
 _"I'll take you on, take you on_  
 _I ache for love, ache for us"_

 **Haunting** ⇢ Halsey  
 _"We walk as tall as the skyline_  
 _And we have roots like the trees_  
 _But then your eyes start to wander_  
 _'Cause they weren't looking at me"_

 **Carousel** ⇢ Melanie Martinez  
 _"Will I catch up to love? I can never tell"_

 **Centuries** ⇢ Fall Out Boy  
 _"Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries"_

 **All I Want** ⇢ Kodaline  
 _"But if you loved me_  
 _Why'd you leave me?"_

 **A Love Like War** ⇢ All Time Low  
 _"Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?"_

 **If I Die Young** ⇢ Glee Cast  
 _"There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_  
 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by_ _th_ _e sharp knife of a short life"_

 **Nightingale** ⇢ Demi Lovato  
 _"You could be my sanity_  
 _But bring me peace"_

 **Stone Cold** ⇢ Demi Lovato  
 _"God knows I tried to feel_  
 _Happy for you_  
 _Know that I am, even if I can't understand_ _,_ _I'll take the pain, give me the truth, me and my heart_  
 _We'll make it through_  
 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you"_


	3. 00

**_19 June,_ _1995_**

The sound of a newborn baby cries echoed in the empty hallways of Eichen House.

The mother tried her best to quietened her small baby girl to no avail. She struggles to keep her eyes open, she needed to stay awake. But it was a hard thing to do because she's losing a lot of blood and is tired from giving birth.

Just as she was about to give in, her bedr- prison door opened and two nurses stood in front of the door, shock written all over their faces. They looked at each other for a second before nodding.

The mother didn't even have time to act as the male nurse plunged a syringe filled with ketamine on her neck as fast as lightning, while the female nurse took her baby away, ignoring the mother's weak cry.

The female nurse could hear the scream of anguish when she's a good foot away from the room, and it was truly heartbreaking.


	4. 01

**_January 6,_ _2012_**

Caroline stood by the stairs with a sullen expression, eyes scanning the sea of students, waiting for a certain blonde freshman named Liam Dunbar to show up in her line of sight.

She wasn't happy when Scott told her to invite the said guy to a "party"; why should she? He gets on her nerves and has a _really_ embarrassing crush ever since he laid eyes on her. The whole school knows it.

Her boyfriend knows it. But he doesn't do anything about it because he said and Caroline quote, "It was funny and painful to watch at the same time."

Caroline sighed and started picking on her grey sweater, tired of just standing there. She knows he'll come to her as soon as he saw her. It happens every single day; he would try talking to her whenever he saw her, give her presents, or just say a stupid pick-up line and embarrass her further.

And like her prediction, Liam did just that. But not before he fixed his hair, straightened his posture, and puts on a sickeningly sweet smile that could melt any girls heart; just not Caroline's.

"Caroline, fancy meeting you here."

"We go to the same school, moron," She said with a roll of her dark brown eyes. "Anyway, there's a party tonight and I was wondering if you want t-"

"Yes!" Liam replied enthusiastically before clearing his throat and tried playing it cool by leaning against the wall. Failing miserably. "Pssh. Of course I'll go with you, C-Town. It's the party at- at the..."

"I'll pick you up at 6."

And with that, Caroline walked away, her black ankle boots made a clacking noise against the floor. She must admit, it was quite entertaining watching him trying to be cool in her presence. Quite entertaining indeed.


End file.
